yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 158
Rafael's Ultimate Trap *In this episode, Rafael uses "Monster Rebirth" in order to Shuffle "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard back into his Deck. *Since "Guardian Grarl" is seen no further in this duel, some might doubt the utility of Rafael's move. It actually serves another purpose: It keeps Rafael's Graveyard Monster-free so that he can later use "Guardian Eatos's" Effect to Special Summon "Guardian Eatos" to the Field. *Towards the end of the Duel, before the Monsters in Yami Yugi's Graveyard go into "Guardian Eatos's" sword, they are angered and resented at Yami for using the "Orichalcos" for power. *At the end of the duel, when "Guardian Eatos" destroys "Kuribabylon", "Catapult Turtle" is shown to be destroyed as well for dramatic effect. *There was no point for Yami Yugi to activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" since if he lost, his soul wouldn't have been taken because the "Seal" hasn't been played. *Rafael's plan hinged on defeating the Pharaoh and having him lose his soul via "The Seal of Orichalcos"; had the Seal not been played, Yugi would still lose, but his and Yami's souls would've been safe and Rafael's efforts would be ultimately futile. Engulfed by the Dark * When Yami's friends arrive, Joey demands of Weevil and Rex Raptor why Yami has the 'crest' of Orichalcos on his forehead, and both report that Yami decided to use the Card. * When Yami uses Catapult Turtle to tribute his monsters in a selfish attempt to win, Joey claims he can't recognize him anymore: that's not the Yugi he knew. * Rafael and Alister depart the area in a chopper but not before returning Yami to the others. Rafael announces that he'll soon come after Joey. * Yami cries in regret and frustration upon the loss of Yugi. Featured Duel: Rafael VS. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Yugi has just Activated "The Seal of Orichalcos". *From now on, all of Yami Yugi's monsters will receive a + 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 > 3100 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Since "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's" ATK was changed by a Card effect, "Crystal Seal" is Destroyed, but because "The Seal of Orichalcos" is now on the same side of the Field as a Card which was Summoned by "The Eye of Timaeus", "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" is Destroyed and "Dark Magician Girl" is returned to the field (2000 > 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. (Yami goes into a fit of rage, further deepening his Dark, but thinks that he still can Summon up to 10 Monsters.) *Activates "Hand Control": Yami Yugi Declares "Necromancy" and guesses right, forcing Rafael to activate it immediately. (Rafael had already guessed which Card he wanted to use, so he simply says: "Use it, Yugi".) Rafael's hand is shown to contain "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou", "Kishido Spirit", "Aid to the Doomed", "Rod of the Mind's Eye", "Necromancy", and "Monster Rebirth". *"Big Shield Gardna" (100 > 600 ATK / 2600 DEF), "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 > 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Berfomet" (1400 > 1900 ATK / 1800 DEF) and "Kuribabylon" (? ATK / 200 DEF) are Special Summoned on Yami Yugi's side of the Field in Defense Position. *Yami Yugi places them in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, (thanks to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Yami Yugi can use his Spell & Trap Card Zone as an added Monster Card Zone) meaning they can't be attacked until Yami Yugi's first-row monsters are Destroyed first. If a Monster Special Summoned by "Necromancy" is Destroyed, all of Yami's Monsters will lose 600 ATK. *"Kuribabylon's" ATK is the sum of the ATK of all 5 Kuriboh Brothers. Since Yami Summoned "Kuribabylon" without removing from play the 5 Kuriboh Brothers, the ATK of "Kuribabylon" is 0 ("Kuribabylon": ? > 0 > 500 ATK / 200 DEF). *Tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to summon "Dark Magician" (2500 > 3000 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. *Switches "Dark Magician Girl" from the Monster Card Zone to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. *Activates "Kuribabylon's" effect, Removing it from the Game to Special Summon the 5 Kuriboh Brothers: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" (300 > 800 ATK / 200 DEF) from the Removed from Play Zone to the field in Attack Position. *Activates "Kuriba's" effect, Removing from play "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" (? ATK / 200 DEF) in Attack Position: *The ATK of "Kuribabylon" is the sum of the ATK of all 5 Kuriboh Brothers, i.e. 800 × 5 = 4000 ("Kuribabylon": ? > 4000 > 4500 ATK / 200 DEF). *Uses "Kuribabylon" to Attack & Destroy "Guardian Grarl" (Rafael: 3000 > 1500 Life Points). *Since there is a Monster in Rafael's Graveyard, "Purity of the Cemetery" is Destroyed. *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack "Backup Gardna". *Rafael Activates "Aid to the Doomed": Since 1 of his Monsters has been Destroyed by Battle this Turn, he can Activate "Aid to the Doomed" from his Hand, Discarding 2 Cards from his Hand("Kishido Spirit" and "Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou") to end the current turn immediately. Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael Draws one extra Card. *Activates "Monster Rebirth": Rafael takes "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard and Shuffles it back into his Deck *Sets a Card. *Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Yami from attacking for 3 Turns and forcing all of Yami's monster to be face-up while "Swords of Revealing Light" is active. Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami cannot attack (3 more Turns). *Draws "Catapult Turtle". *Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to Summon "Catapult Turtle" (1000 > 1500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. *Rafael Activates "Limit Tribute". While this card is face-up, both Players can only Tribute 1 Monster per Turn, which prevents Yami from using "Catapult Turtle"'s effect this turn. Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael Draws one extra Card. *Rafael's hand contains "Rod of the Mind's Eye", "Morale Boost", and "Nightmare Binding". *Activates "Nightmare Binding": The ATK of Yugi's "Kuribabylon" is decreased by 800 ("Kuribabylon": 4500 > 3700 ATK / 200 DEF), it cannot be tributed and Rafael gains 800 LP (Rafael: 1500 > 2300 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami cannot Attack (2 more Turns). *Draws "Archfiend of Gilfer". *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" Effect: Yami Tributes "Dark Magician" to inflict half its ATK as Damage to Rafael, i.e. 3000/2 = 1500 (Rafael: 2300 > 800 Life Points). *Since "Dark Magician" is now in the Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK increases by 300 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 > 2800 ATK / 1700 DEF). Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael Draws one extra Card. *Sets a Card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yami cannot Attack (1 more Turn). *Yami draws. *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" Effect: Yami Tributes "Dark Magician Girl" to inflict half its ATK as Damage to Rafael, i.e. 2800/2 = 1400. *Rafael activates "Shrink", reducing "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK in half ("Dark Magician Girl": 2800 > 1400 ATK / 1700 DEF). *The Damage Rafael takes is 1400/2 = 700 (Rafael: 800 > 100 Life Points). *(NOTE: In the real game, the timing of Rafael's move would be wrong: Due to "Catapult Turtle's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" would already be in Yami's Graveyard at this point. Rafael could have Activated "Shrink" before Yami Yugi Tributed "Dark Magician Girl" for "Catapult Turtle's" effect). Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael Draws one extra Card (The two cards he just drew were "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and "Guardian Eatos"). *Activates "Celestial Sword - Eatos", equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing the ATK of "Backup Gardna" by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 500 > 800 ATK / 2700 DEF). *Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the Field and since there are no Monsters in his Graveyard, Rafael Activates "Guardian Eatos's" Effect and Special Summons it to the Field from his Hand in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "Backup Gardna's" Effect, unequipping "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and equipping it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 800 > 500 ATK / 2700 DEF) ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 > 2800 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "Guardian Eatos'" Second Effect, Sending "Celestial Sword - Eatos" to his Graveyard ("Guardian Eatos": 2800 > 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in order to Target Yami's Graveyard and Remove "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Big Shield Gardna", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" from play. *"Guardian Eatos'" ATK increases by the combined ATK of the removed monsters (2000 + 2500 + 100 + 1500 + 1400 = 7500) ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 > 10000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *(NOTE: In the real game, "Guardian Eatos"'s effect only allows 3 monsters to be removed this way, with a gain of only + 500 ATK for each one of them). *Uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack and destroy "Kuribabylon" (Yami: 600 > 0 Life Points). *Rafael wins. *Yugi, at this point, uses all the power of his Millennium Puzzle and breaks the "Seal". Epilogue "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims the loser's soul. As its energy is about to engulf the Pharaoh, Yugi uses the Millennium Puzzle to break the "The Seal of Orichalcos" and pushes Yami Yugi out of the way, sacrificing his soul to save Yami Yugi's. Due to this loss, Yugi also loses his title as "King of Duelists" prompting Seto Kaiba to refuse to aid him until his company is stolen by Doma. Trivia * When Yami splits "Kuribabylon" into the five Kuriboh brothers, he has 8 monsters on the field; the most amount of monsters that are on the field at the same time in any series so far. (He would have had 9 if he'd summoned "Dark Magician" after "Kuribabylon" instead of before.) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes